


The White Dress

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gardens, Pregnancy, Wedding Day, Wedding Dress, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom leads you away from your wedding reception to share a special and private moment with you, his new bride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Dress

Tom took you by the hand, taking you away from the guests and down the small path, trees either side with their flowers hanging down, butterflies dancing between them. The dappled light on the pathway made it a magical sight and the scents from the orange blossom making you inhale deeply the sweetness on the air;

“Come on my darling, it’s just a little further”

He looked back at you and smiled, he looked so handsome in his suit, his smiling lighting up when he saw you gazing up at him. He carefully pulled some hanging vines aside and helped you through, making sure you didn’t step off the stones with your sparkling sandals.

As he pulled aside one final branch you gasped, a small clearing was in front of you and the most romantic scene opened before your eyes.

Across a small lawn was a beautiful columned dome, its intricate ironwork catching in the sunlight. A stream flowed by next to it, the water moving the reeds and lilies with a hypnotic motion.

“Oh Tom, it’s beautiful!”

He stood in front of you and gazed into your eyes lovingly;

“It's not a patch on you my darling”

You watched as Tom bent down and started to take his shoes and socks off;

“Tom, what are you doing?” you laughed

“Here, let me help you” he knelt down and letting you steady yourself on his shoulder he gently slipped your sandals off.

“Doesn’t that feel amazing?”

You wriggled your toes against the soft greenery underfoot;

“It feels... different”

“It’s a camomile lawn”

You looked down at your feet and the tiny leaves that were between your toes;

“Oh! It feels so soft”

He held your hands as he walked backwards, watching you as you watched your feet.

“Oh, I can smell it!”

“Yes, that was the beauty of camomile when you stepped on it, it releases its perfume. Isn’t it wonderful?”

You stood in the centre of the clearing, smiling at Tom with so much love in your heart. Just then something caught your eye; a Kingfisher was diving into the water, its iridescent blue plumage almost glowing in the sunlight as it settled back onto the branch from which it fished from, tiny droplets of water glistening on its feathers.

You hadn’t realised that Tom had started walking you towards the ornate dome; you were under the spell of the clearing. It was only as you reached the stone plinth on which it sat did you glance down, gently pulling your long dress up as so not to tread on it as you stepped onto the warm paving.

A loveseat had been placed at one side; covered in a throw that had been embroidered with peonies and roses. A vase of the same flowers sat on the nearby table accompanied by a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Tom took a seat and pulled you onto his lap, your legs hanging over one side as he wrapped his arm around your back;

“You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen my darling”

He looked into your eyes and you still to this day couldn’t believe that such a handsome being was all yours and yours alone. He brought his hand up to your chin and lifted your mouth to his, his lips touching yours tenderly, they were so soft and he touched you with such care.

You sat like this for an age, just looking into each other’s eyes, your lips meeting only to break into a smile after they’d touched. You sighed in contentment and rested your head against his shoulder, watching the water of the stream as it flowed past. Small jasmine blossoms floated down on the surface of the water and you could pick up their heady scent. The warming sunshine on your skin soothed your soul.

You felt Tom’s lips on your neck, laying gentle kisses along your collarbone before he reached the strap of your dress. Looking up at him he grinned at you, his fingers gently pulling the strap down your shoulder. His lips met yours again as his hand cupped your breast through your dress, the fallen strap now exposing a little more flesh, and with a gentle tug of his fingers your hardened nipple now peeped over the top of the fabric.

With a devilish grin on his face he lowered his lips to your sensitive bud, the combined feelings of his touch, his lips, his tongue, and the warm sunlight against your skin making your senses tingle and a low moan escaped your lips. Your hand found its way to his soft blonde curls, running your fingers through the silky locks as his stubble tickled your sensitive flesh.

He released you and shifted you slight in his lap, watching you with hungry eyes as he lowered the other strap of your dress to reveal your other breast, lowering his lips to it and catching the hard teat in his teeth.

You giggled at the feelings he was causing, your laughter dancing around the clearing and nature almost responding, small birds chirping in reply.

“Oh Thomas... this is divine, but we really should be returning to the party”

“Oh hush my darling; they won’t even have noticed we’re gone”

His intense blue eyes locked with yours as his hand slowly moved to your skirts, pulling the floaty fabric up over your knees as his fingertips stroked your thighs;

“Oh, lace hold-ups; darling you know how I love it when you wear those”

He stroked around your thighs before he ventured further up until he reached the apex of your thighs, gently running his fingers over the silk of your underwear;

“Oh darling, you’re soaked already”

He knew just how to drive you crazy, and as his fingers ran along your folds you rested your head back against his shoulder, your legs falling open. You could feel his hardness pressing against your thigh;

“Tom, the guests... they’ll know what we’ve been up to...”

“Oh I don’t care what they think, it’s time we consummated this marriage, and we have been husband and wife for at least 5 hours now”

You smiled at him, he could be insatiable sometimes and it made you laugh;

“Tom... really...”

“My darling wife, I fully intend on having you pregnant before the honeymoon is out, in nine months time I want a little you – or me – completing our family”

You looked up into those beautiful pools of blue and tears formed at your own. You took hold of his hand and pressed it to your stomach;

“Tom, it’ll be eight months...”

As the tears of joy began to flow down his cheeks he pressed his lips to yours;

“Really?”

“Really. I tested this morning; you’re going to be a daddy”

As Mother Nature continued to show her beauty around the pair of you, you held each other as you cried in each other’s arms, the happiest day of your lives.


End file.
